Unknown
by Ryan Ong
Summary: This is a continuation of the war with Gaia. Hazel, Frank, Percy & Annabeth go to Camp Jupiter. Jason & Piper stay at Camp Half-blood. Leo is dead(wink wink). But is it really happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **I changed my story cuz I didn't like it so I altered it hope you guys enjoy!**

 **New plot is mine.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Jason's POV**

I smiled at Piper as we sat by the quiet lake of Camp Half-blood. Below the water, I could see the naiads giggling and waving at us as they sew their wicker baskets. It has been a month since the war with Gaia and now everything seemed perfectly normal. Well, as normal as life can be for a demigod.

"It's nice to be able to see Percy and Annabeth again," Piper was saying. "I hope Percy is doing well. Too bad Hazel and Frank can't come since Frank is too busy with Camp Jupiter. Maybe we can visit them one day though."

I nodded and we continued looking at the naiads giggling at us. "You ready for Capture the Flag tomorrow?" I asked, standing up and offering my hand. "We can't let Percy and Annabeth beat us."

Piper smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling herself up till she was face-to-face with me. "I'm prepared for anything," she whispered, coming closer till our noses were touching. "As long as it's with you."

The kiss we shared lasted for about ten seconds before the conch horn sounded, signaling us to get to the pavilion if we wanted our dinner. "C'mon," I said, pulling away from Piper and we walked to the pavilion, still holding hands.

 **Percy's POV**

I grabbed Annabeth's hand and we dashed across a New York traffic light. It was just like I remembered it to be, the morning rush hour where people were always in a rush to go somewhere. For our case, we were going back to Camp Half-blood. I could not wait to see how everyone was doing back there. The van was there when we arrived, apologising to Argus for being late because of the traffic. Well, we actually set off a bit later than we planned because I couldn't find my favourite blue pajaymas. He didn't do much, just nod and started driving back to Camp Half-blood.

"I honestly can't wait to see everyone again," I told Annabeth for about the millionth time as I fiddled with my ballpoint pen, Riptide.

Annabeth laughed. "You should calm down Percy just be patient," she answered.

After for what seemed like forever, we arrived outside Half-blood Hill. I leaped out and threw my hands around the first camper I saw.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Clarisse roared, pulling herself away from me. I blushed scarlet red.

"Sorry Clarisse," I swallowed, eyeing her electric spear.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Because you saved our camp, I won't. But if you ever do that again…"

"Sure okay." I ran towards Grover before Clarisse could change her mind. "Hey Grover!" I hugged him with one hand and high-fived the campers behind him with my other hand. "Hey guys!"

"Percy!" I looked over the heads of the crowd and saw Chiron galloping towards us. "You made it." He sounded relieved.

I smiled back as other campers piled up. Did the amount of campers doubled since I've been here? I glanced at Annabeth and saw that she was hugging Piper as well as high-fiving her siblings in the Athena cabin. I could tell this was going to be a long morning.

 ***After everyone got used to Annabeth and Percy arriving at camp***

We walked hand-in-hand towards the lake. Piper and Jason were already there, holding hands. We crept up behind them and made them jump.

"Percy!" Piper laughed and slapped my arm. Annabeth laughed at Jason's expression.

"How are you guys doing?" Jason asked brushing his pants. "I hope Percy isn't flunking grades, as usual."

Annabeth laughed. "He's doing fine," she replied, wrapping her arm around me. "He'd be a goner without me though."

We laughed at this. Then Annabeth started rambling about her architecture grades and how she was chosen to design this building, blah blah blah. She told me this sort of thing a few thousand times already anyway. I slipped away while they were still in the middle of Annabeth's lecture.

I walked into the woods. If I was going to beat the other team tonight at Capture the Flag, I had to at least familiarize with the woods. The woods were the same as before and I climbed on Zeus's Fist, enjoying the gentle breeze around me. Then I hopped down and I was about to walk back to the camp when a glint of Celestial bronze caught my eye. I looked up in time to see an arrow disappear into a part of the woods not far from me. At the same time I heard the rustling of bushes. I whipped my head around to see something zooming through the trees.

Or _someone._

The thing I saw looked like he was wearing ragged clothes.

One thing I knew though: the person wasn't from the camp. There was no one who could go so fast and besides, the arrow came from the beach at the far end of the woods. No camper would go there.

Unless it was an intruder…

I started running towards the spot where the arrow had fallen.

 **Sorry for cliffhanger hehe. Please review if it's any good. Give your personal responses! Hope that I can hear from you guys.**

 **Ryan Ong**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I'm back**

 **I decided to start on the next chapter anyway please give personal responses.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Percy's POV**

 _That person sure can run_ I thought as I continued running. The person was ten times faster than me at least, and he had already reached the place where he shot his arrow. Still, I continued running. I finally emerged into the clearing where the person was bending over the carcass of a bird and drawing out the arrow, her ponytail on the ground. Wait she's a _girl?_ Why didn't I realise? "Hey!" I shouted, pulling out Riptide. "What are you doing here?"

She whipped around. Her long caramel brown ponytail swished around as she did. Her hair was tied with some green tree vines. She looked at me with her green eyes, one eyebrow raised.

I pulled off Riptide's cap. Riptide extended into its sword form. "I give you a first and last warning," I said, "Get away from here. You don't belong."

She picked up the carcass of the bird and dropped it into a bag she was holding. I realised there were already other dead birds in there. How long was she here? "Who said I couldn't come here?" she asked, dropping the bag on the ground.

"I did." I stepped forward. "Leave."

She laughed. "Let's make a deal. We have a sword duel. If you win, I will never come here hunting again. If I win, I can stay here and you will have to tell me everything I ask truthfully."

"Fine." I agreed. "I swear by River Styx."

Thunder rumbled in the sky.

She lowered her bow. "I swear by River Styx too."

Then she flipped her bow in the air. As it flew into the air, it became smaller and smaller until it has shrunk into a Swiss Army knife. She caught it then turned towards me, the Swiss knife in her hand. Well, weapons changing form, I thought. That isn't new.

She flipped the knife again but as she was doing so, I ran at her and manage to scar her right arm before she leaped back and caught her Swiss knife in mid-air. Well except that it wasn't a Swiss knife anymore. It had grown to form a sword of Celestial bronze, almost identical to Riptide. She hurled the blade at my face and I countered it with my sword. Then she jabbed at my shoulder, making a scar that made me groan in pain. I dodged the blade that was coming for my face again but right after that, before I could swing my blade again, she swung the blade down and slashed my left leg, making a long red gash running down its side. I stumbled and she gave me a good kick that sent me sprawling on the ground.

She grinned. "That was easy."

I groaned. "Fine, I surrender."

She helped me up. "You're pretty good," she commented, flipping the sword and catching it in its smaller form. "Good job."

I capped Riptide and pushed it in my pocket. "So," she continued, "what's your name?"

I looked at her face. She was smiling now, her eyes lighting up a good deal more, striking me as a bit too proud of her victory. "Percy," I replied, nonchalant. It was a fair fight after all. "You?"

"I'm Emerald." She looked at me. "You're seventeen I guess?" she asked. "You look around there."

"Yeah," I replied. "You look around there too. Are you seventeen too?"

She cleared her throat and looked away. Obviously it was a subject she chose to avoid frequently.

"Your leg is bleeding." she said, bending down and looking at it before I could pry any further. I looked down to. Blood spilled from the wound, running down my leg onto the ground.

"Here," Emerald said, kneeling down. "Let me."

She bent down and touched the wound with her hands.

A golden light appeared in her body, behind her chest where her heart was. The light travelled to both her arms, reaching her hands and transferred over to my leg. I got a warm feeling in my leg and when I looked down, the wound was gone. No more blood or anything.

I looked at her in awe. "How did you do that?"

She smiled. "You don't know anything about me yet. This is just one of the things I can do."

"Well," I said, trying to ignore my annoyance of her proud words, "I could have healed myself in water so…"

"I know," she replied, "Son of Poseidon's capabilities. But there isn't really water here right?"

I gaped at her. "How did you know that?"

"Common sense."

"No I mean," I reddened at how stupid my question sounded, "How did you know I am a son of Poseidon? We barely met!"

She studied me. "I don't know…" she murmured, just loud enough for me to hear. Her voice was shaky all of a sudden "Recognition?"

I stared at her. She looked as pale as sheet now, her forehead beaded with sweat. "Come on, you're the one needing help now," I said, tugging at her arm. "My friends from the Apollo cabin can help you…"

Before I could finish, she fainted, her eyelids fluttering over her emerald eyes. I only managed to catch her before she hit the ground. "Emerald!" I cried, holding her chin.

But that wasn't the worst part.

Annabeth came running into the clearing, her grey eyes filled with worry. She must have been looking for me.

"Percy? I heard you…" She trailed off as she saw me holding Emerald. "Who is that?" she growled, her worry instantly changed to pure anger and jealousy.

Uh oh.

 **Alright soo that's it sorry for the late update and the new cliffhanger. Stay tuned to the next update and hope I can hear from you guys.**

 **Ryan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so back with chapter 3**

 **Please review**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I ran around the forest, calling out Percy's name but to no avail. I was getting panicky. Percy wasn't in his cabin, and after looking around other places in the camp, I decided the last possible place he would be in was the woods. To avoid panic among the campers, I did not tell anyone that Percy was missing. That wouldn't help anyway. I was considering on giving up and running to tell Chiron when I heard his voice.

It was shouting. "Emerald!"

Immediately, I ran to where the voce was. I did not even stop to think why he would say such a name, but continued until I reached a clearing, where he was.

"Percy? I heard you…" And that was when I noticed the girl.

She was on Percy's lap, her beautiful face as pale as a sheet. Her eyes were closed, and it was obvious she had fainted.

But I didn't care about that.

What I cared to know was why Percy was holding her chin, holding her so gently.

"Who is that?" I growled, my worry gone, replaced with jealousy of Percy holding some other _girl_ in his arms.

"S-she's just a girl I found…" he stammered. I found myself thinking of him guilty for cheating on me, and I lost my self-control.

"You CHEATED ON ME?" I was so furious, I could barely spit the next words out. "All the dates we went on, the things we did together…they were all FAKE?"

"What? Annabeth…" Percy looked downright hurt. "You know me better than that!"

I glared at him. "Well," I retorted, "I don't know you anymore. You're a freaking cheat. A playboy."

As soon as I said that, I somehow knew I would regret it.

Percy now glared at me. "Idiot," he spat, "Calling me those? You should know better than that, Wise Girl."

This name was his nickname for me, but now it sounded downright mocking on his tongue. He picked up the girl on the ground and carried her back towards camp. Leaving me alone.

I glared at his back and did a downward stab with my drakon bone sword. But whether I was frustrating over my boyfriend's betrayal or upset with my breakup with him, it was hard to tell.

 **Percy POV**

"Guys! I need help!" I shouted as soon as I reached camp. Everyone stared at the girl I was carrying in my arms. Will Solace came forward.

"Where did you find her…" he asked but I interrupted, "Can't you see she's unconscious? Help her!"

Will quickly took the girl from my arms and briskly walked towards the physicians ward. "We'll inform you all of her details later." Chiron shouted. "Continue with your own activities!"

Slowly, the crowd dispersed. Only Jason and Piper remained. Grover wanted to stay but just then a satyr came up to him and whispered something into his ear. Grover muttered under his breath and rushed off.

"What happened?" I asked the satyr.

"Some fights among the satyrs again," he said. "It's getting rather wild. They're throwing enchiladas at each other, near the lake."

After the satyr rushed off, Chiron came up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Percy," he began, "Would it be too much trouble to tell us what happened while we're on our way to the physician ward?"

And so I told them everything, including the part about Annabeth. There was a long silence before Piper spoke. "Percy," she said, "I know that Annabeth may have been hasty in judging you, but you shouldn't pin it on her. After all, it's natural for her to think that way…"

"So you're saying I'm at fault now?" I cut in. "If that's what you're saying, shut up Piper."

She glared at me. "You can't just tell me…"

Jason put an arm over her shoulders and gave her a warning look. She stopped herself from saying the next few words and walked into the ward without another word. By that time we had reached the ward already, and so we followed after her.

Emerald was sitting up on the bed, her eyes half-closed. She looked terribly exhausted.

"She just had a fainting fit, that's all," Will said. "She'll be alright."

I ran up to her. "What happened?" I asked. "Why did you suddenly pass out?"

She stared at me. "I…I'm not really sure," she stammered, "I think you reminded me of something, that's all."

"Any impression of what were you reminded of?" Chiron cut in, coming a little closer.

Emerald looked into his eyes, but she wasn't seeing him. "A boy…" she shivered, "I was reminded of a boy."

"It's possible this guy has the capabilities of a son of Poseidon, that's why you were reminded of him when you knew I could heal in water." I said, trying to draw out more facts. "But why did you faint at that?"

Emerald closed her eyes. "The memories just flooded back, all at once…" she murmured, "but they were too fast. I couldn't catch them…"

"Well, if you can't tell us anything, I can tell you a bit," Piper cut in, "You just made Percy break up with Annabeth because she saw you in his arms. When you're well enough, I think you may want to explain to her that you fainted and make sure it's all right again, because if it wasn't for you…"

Emerald sat up so suddenly it was hard to digest what she did next. She flipped her Swiss knife, which she had taken out of her pocket during Piper's speech and pointed the Celestial bronze blade at Piper, who was taken aback. She pulled out her knife and Jason took out his coin.

"You won't want to fight all of us, wouldn't you?" Jason asked, flipping the coin. It changed into his sword of Imperial gold. Emerald smirked.

"Who said I couldn't take all of you," she asked, jumping out of her bed and facing the couple. Will shrank back at her sudden strength.

Piper looked at Jason, then put her arm on his sword hand, forcing him to lower his blade. 'It's alright, Jason." Her voice flowed with charmspeak. "I can handle this."

Jason instinctively dropped his weapon and stood back. Emerald laughed.

"You actually order your boyfriend around with charmspeak?"

Piper smiled, then opened her mouth, "Drop yours too, Emerald."

Emerald swayed. Her eyes, glazed, unfocused. I watched, unable to decide which side to take, as emerald dropped her sword.

"Come here." Piper's voice was hard to resist. I myself had to stop my legs from walking to her.

Emerald followed obediently.

"I will show you your place, Emerald Green."

Piper handed Emerald her knife. "Cut your sword arm," she ordered.

My eyes widened.

"NOOO!" I cried, lunging forward. It was one thing to order someone to drop his or her weapon but it was another thing to order self-injury.

Piper turned towards me, eyebrows raised. "What are you…"

But she gasped as her own knife sinked into her right leg.

Emerald left the knife there, and kicked her to the floor. She fell, crying out.

"NOOO!"

Jason, who was able to shake off the charmspeak, lunged for her. Chiron and Will, who were standing at the side, did the same. Emerald turned towards her.

With a shock, I realized her eyes were red. As in firey red.

She spoke.

"Send out a message to the camp. Never mess with me."

With that, she leaped out of the window.

 **I know I'm getting a bit unrealistic here but anyways, basically Emerald is someone you shouldn't mess with. And I know Piper doesn't see very nice here but you'll know why in the next chapter. At least, I think. I haven't started writing the fourth chapter.**

 **Okay, I need to start doing finish my homework, so cya. Stay tuned.**

 **Ryan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 guys.**

 **Sorry for not updating for so long I got a little side-tracked.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Piper's POV**

My head swam, but I stayed conscious.

Jason wanted to pull the knife out immediately, but Will shouted at him to leave it there. Chiron had galloped off, looking for more Apollo kids to help. But all I could think of was the fact that she had defied my order.

 _She._

And that was when my head cleared. Not from the injury, but from something else.

I had used my charmspeak to order her to cut her arm. It felt so right then, but now, as I thought over it, it was a seriously wrong thing to do.

Wrong by anyone's standards.

Even though she had caused Annabeth's heartbreak.

And that was when I realized something else.

I sat up straight, then winced at the immediate pain. At the door, I could see Apollo campers charging in.

"What?" Jason asked, placing my head into his arms.

My vision blurred. "She's dangerous," I murmured, before everything turned black.

 **Percy POV**

"Emerald!" I cried, racing after her.

She ran all around the camp, trying to shake me off. As we went pass the toilets, I had an idea. I stopped, raised my hands and the water came rushing out.

As tired as I was, I managed to maneuver the waves to block her path. She stopped as the water slowly surrounded her like a hurricane. Many campers arrived on the scene, carrying daggers, swords, you name it. It seems that the news of Piper's injury had spreaded throughout the camp. I saw Annabeth from the corner of my eye, holding the drakon bone sword. Her grey eyes flashed with anger.

I wondered if she was angry over our fight, or over Piper's injury. In fact, I'm sure it's both.

I turned my attention back to Emerald. She was turning in a circle, slowly looking at her surroundings through the swirling water. She balled her fists and made a low growl in her throat.

"Let me out," she said through her teeth.

"No wait." I stepped forward. "Just tell us…tell us why you injured Piper. She didn't deserve to be stabbed in the knee."

"I'm warning you," she let out.

"I'm not letting you go…"

And just like that, it happened.

She uncurled her fists and the water was ripped from my control, so roughly that I fell to the ground.

To the campers around me, I looked like I had just fallen onto the floor. But inside, I felt so…powerless.

How did she do that?

She crossed her arms, an X on her chest.

And that was when I saw little drips of water slowly sliding towards the hurricane. All at once, I knew what was going to happen.

"GUYS," I yelled, "CLOSE IN ON HER! SHE'S GOING TO USE THE WATER AS A DISTRACTION…"

But before anymore was said, she uncrossed her arms and screamed.

And just like that, the water exploded, the force so powerful it pushed everyone back a good ten metres.

I pushed against it and ran for her, her figure already seen running into the forest.

 **Jason POV**

As I reached out my hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Piper's ear, I heard it.

The Big house shook, some ornaments crashing onto the ground. I looked up in time to see a miniature Zeus clay ornament smash into pieces. Apollo campers nervously looked out of the window.

Somehow, I knew it was something bad.

"What was that?" I asked.

 **Percy POV**

In a desperate attempt, I pulled out Riptide, uncapped the sword and threw the cap at her head.

Stupid. I know.

But as she turned to see who threw it, the roots of a big tree branch tipped her over.

I put on a burst of speed but she had already stood up, her hands in front of her. "Don't," she warned, "or I will use it."

I stopped. Maybe she wasn't exactly chatty mode, but at least I had her attention. "Look," I panted, leaning against a branch for support, "you _can't._ You just _can't._ Going off like this after plunging a dagger into my friend's leg and making an exploding hurricane which may have injured some people…"

"And that's why I've been trying to get away from you guys," she cut in. "Do you not _see?_ I'm a potential threat. This always happen. First, I cause you to break up with you girlfriend…"

My face burned.

"Then I got Piper mad at me, resulting me in stabbing her knee because she really needed to know I was a danger…"

"How did you ignore her charmspeak?" I asked.

She ignored me, continuing on, "Then I created that hurricane to get everyone to stay away from me, or they will be hurt, but you didn't listen…"

She turned towards me. "and now, _stay away."_

She whipped around but came face to face with my wall of water I had secretly created while she was talking.

"Wait. I really need to ask…"

She growled. "You want to fight, Percy? Then I'll give it to you."

She ripped the water from my control, then pushed it at me. It took me all my willpower to sustain it this time.

She raised her eyebrow. "Not bad Percy. But…"

She raised her hands. "Not quite good enough."

The water travelled towards her hand, forming a ball hovering between her palms. She swung it towards me.

This time, no amount of willpower stopped this ball of water. It slammed into me, pushing me back a good twenty meters.

I gave myself a few seconds for my vision to focus, then jumped up. But she was already gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Changed the chapter because I tilted the plot a little.**

 **Emerald POV**

I sat down on the white sand, burying my face into my hands.

This always happens.

I should have known better than to come to a camp full of demigods and hope they wouldn't find me, however fast I was. I silently cursed my stupidity and stared at the clear blue sea in front of me.

It was my fault. The break up between Percy and Annabeth was Aphrodite's drama. The stupid wave of bitchiness Piper got. Probably Ares, although I would personally deem it Hera's attitude. And it was all caused by a stupid pigeon I couldn't conceal properly with the Mist. My water powers didn't cause much trouble, but everyone now would think I was Percy's sister or something. Which would lead him to more unnecessary trouble.

It never stops. Because of insufficient control of my own powers, I cause everyone around me to be hurt. Even before they knew my name.

I sighed and stood up, turning around. Percy should know that he is definitely not cut out for stealth. By my standards, anyway. "Get out of there Percy. I can hear you a mile away."

 **Percy POV**

My face grew hot. I stepped out from behind the tree. "Was I that loud?"

She laughed. "Not for most, but for me, yes."

I bit my lip. "Emerald-"

She gave me a small smile. "I know Percy. I…I should give you an explanation. Sit down."

She pointed to the spot beside her, and sat down herself. I joined her.

"Are you a demigod? That would explain how-"

"I don't know Percy."

I stopped. "How?"

She shook her head. "My memories were erased a long time ago. For years, I have been living, immortal, and-"

" _Immortal_?"

"Percy, hear me out first, then ask your questions."

I immediately closed my mouth.

"I'm immortal, I guess. I don't really know the extent of it. I have never been injured in a fight, because my sword fighting skills and archery…well basically everything concerning fighting has been pretty good. I never made mistakes in these areas…anyways from what I can tell, I can stay immortal and in good health as long as I can stop myself from getting killed."

"Like the Hunters…"

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes. Artemis found me once, in the woods, where I took down many of her followers. I only left them injured thankfully, so she did not kill me. She tried to get me to join her hunt, but I refused. I confessed that I could not swear to never fall in love for eternity."

"Must have been pretty pissed."

"Oh no, not really. Disappointed, yes, but not angry. She's pretty used to it. Anyway, she detected some Aphrodite aura in me, and she was kind of worried her hunters will be influenced…"

"Woah wait. Hold up." My ears were buzzing. I was taking in more information than I could handle. "Aphrodite? So you're a demigod…"

"I don't know Percy." She bit her lips in frustration. "I already told you, I seem to have the immortality of a Hunter. Like the Hunters, I never grow older and don't get diseases. But I don't know the extent of the immortality. I have no idea if I will die when I fall in battle, whenever that may be. So I doubt I am a demigod. But I don't…"she stared at the ocean, as though she was looking for answers, "I don't believe I am a Hunter too, as I have fallen in love, and have never broken from the immortality. I don't know who I am."

Her tone made it clear she had asked herself this question many times. She blinked hard. Either some of the sand got into her eyes, or she was blinking back tears.

I hesitated before wrapping my arm around her shoulders. I wasn't exactly the best at comforting people. That's just not my thing. But I did it anyway. "We'll help you find out who you are," I told her, trying to imitate the tone my mum used when I was younger. "Chiron knows a lot about this. He could help."

She drew in a deep breath and smiled at me. "I know all about Chiron Percy. I was there even before he was born."

A chill went down my back. The arm around her shoulders suddenly seemed far too casual. I realised that I had forgotten a minor detail: she was immortal. Meaning…

"Wait." The thought hit me suddenly, like a wave of sea water splashing you right in the face. "I thought…aren't your memories gone? You said that just now…"

She suddenly turned pale. "I…"

And for the second time that day, she fainted dead away.

 **Changed again hehe sry. At first I wasn't sure what I wanted Emerald to be, but now I know.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Ryan**


End file.
